


Creator Notes/ Updates

by Chixuru



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chixuru/pseuds/Chixuru
Summary: Bascally a Summary of My Bullshit. Why Ive been gone, and whats to come next.





	Creator Notes/ Updates

Hewo folks.

Today I've decided to tell yall about my decisions with the work I've been writing. 

Code Purple has been deleted and discontinued.

Sorry. I know a lot of people were reading it. But I just couldn't think of a good way to continue it. 

I've also had a lot of work at school and in my own personal life. 

Hopefully ill be taking short commissions in 1 chapter fics. 

 

Thank you for your understandings and I hope to write some good commisions later on.


End file.
